Sponteanous combustion
by masquradeXD
Summary: Episode three in my Glee series.


Disclaimer- I do not own Glee

_Alex POV_

Artie and I where messing around in the choir room, with the others watching us, as we sang 'It Wasn't Me' By Shaggy and Ricardo Ducent. As I thought Artie had the signing part down, I just rapped.

_Artie:  
"Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both caught making love on the bathroom floor  
_

_How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me"_

_Alex: (Rapping)_

_"How you can grant the woman access to your villa_  
_Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow_  
_You better watch your back before she turn into a killer_  
_Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner_  
_To be a true player you have to know how to play_  
_If she say a night, convince her say a day_  
_Never admit to a word when she say and if she claims_  
_And you tell her baby no way"_

_Artie:**  
**But she caught me on the counter_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me_

_Artie:  
Saw me kissin' on the sofa  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't Me  
_

_Artie:  
I even had her in the shower  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me  
_

_Artie:  
She even caught me on camera  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me  
_

_Artie:  
She saw the marks on my shoulder_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me  
_

_Artie:  
Heard the words that I told her  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me  
_

_Artie:  
Heard the scream get louder  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't Me_

_Artie:  
She stayed until it was over_

_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both caught making love on the bathroom floor_

_I had tried to keep her  
From what she was about to see  
Why should she believe me  
When I told her it wasn't me_

_Alex:  
Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on the right prefix  
Whenever you should see her make the giggolo flex  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
Seeing is believing so you better change your specs  
You know she not gonna be worrying 'bout things from the past  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
Wait for your answer: go over there  
But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast  
_

___Artie:**  
**But she caught me on the counter_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me_

_Artie:  
Saw me kissin' on the sofa  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't Me  
_

_Artie:  
I even had her in the shower  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me  
_

_Artie:  
She even caught me on camera  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me  
_

_Artie:  
She saw the marks on my shoulder_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me  
_

_Artie:  
Heard the words that I told her  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't me  
_

_Artie:  
Heard the scream get louder  
_

_Alex:  
It wasn't Me_

_Artie:  
She stayed until it was over_

_How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me_

_Gonna tell her that I'm sorry_  
_For the pain that I've caused_  
_I've been listening to your reasoning_  
_It makes no sense at all_  
_We should tell her that I'm sorry_  
_For the pain that I've caused_  
_You may think that you're a player_  
_But you're completely lost_  
_That's why I sing_

_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_  
_Creeping with the girl next door_  
_Picture this, we were both caught making love on the bathroom floor_

_How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me_

Artie and I high fived as we finished singing, and the others clapped. We looked to the side of the door, we saw a familiar brunette girl, with a polkadot blouse, skirts, black socks up to her knees, and black high heels.

It was Rachel freaking Berry. "Rachel?" I asked, in disbelief, running over to her, and giving her a giant hug, followed by a hug from Christian, the newbie in the New Directions, that had was in my football/soccer team. The three of us had been friends as kids, along with another girl that I didn't like to talk about. Rachel pulled back from the strong hug with a giant surprised smile. "Christian? What are you doing in the Glee club?" She asked.

"I joined a week ago, after we won the game." Chris said, in a accent that wasn't really strong, but you could still tell he wasn't from the United States.

"I was wondering if you'd ever join." Rachel smiled.

"Enough about that! What are _you _doing here?" I asked a bit surprised.

"I came to visit, I read on the internet that four kids from McKinley lead their soccer team to victory against the best team in the country. Alexander Jones, Christian Villa, Rory Flanagan, and Sam Evans. I never took you for the soccer guy, Sam." Rachel said turning to Sam.

"You can thank him." Sam smiled, pointing at me. The others got up to hug Rachel, while Maria and Lucy walked slowly. As Rachel pulled out, and shook their hands.

"I'm Rachel." She said, putting her hand out.

Maria smiled, and shook Rachel's hand, "I'm Maria, and this is my sister Lucy." Maria said, shaking Rachel's hand, as did Lucy.

"How long are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here for a week, I'm staying over at your house, didn't your mom tell you?" Rachel asked.

"What?" I thought about it, my mom must've mentioned something. I remember, I was sitting in my room, my mom came into my house and told me something, but I was listening to music, with the volume on max. "Well then, that's cool."

* * *

We drove in Sam's car Rachel in the back, and me in the front shotgun seat. And Sam stopped in a suburbs, down the street where were the rich people lived in Mansions.

"Alright, here we are." Sam said stopping next to a little house. Rachel looked at Sam, "This isn't Ale-" She said, I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Sam. See ya tomorrow." I said, getting Rachel out of the car, as Sam drove off.

"This isn't your house. You live down the street." Rachel said, pointing at the street with mansions, then realized what I had done. "So you're not going to tell them your mom is famous?"

"No, if you're rich, how do you know who are your real friends?" I asked, thinking I had a valid point.

"I'm your friend, ever since we were little, so has Chris, and-" Rachel said.

"Do not say her name." I responded.

"Alright yeah, but still, these guys are you're friends, you don't have to go Hannah Freakin' Montana on them. This isn't the best of both worlds. You can hurt people by not trusting them." Rachel told me, and she was somewhat right.

I sighed, "Listen, right now, nobody needs to know this." I told Rachel, as we walked down the street.

"How do you know Christian won't say anything." Rachel asked him.

"I persuaded him not to." I explained, which had been really just bribing him with tapas, not manipulating anybody.

* * *

I walked by the school, to see a kid skateboarding around school, going very fast, and knocked over a girl, next to me, my reflexes went off, like a sixth sense, as I had learned it from living around the world, while my mom, who was famous, traveled over the world filming movies and stuff. I never told anyone this, I had learned to play soccer/football, because I had spent a summer or so in Italy, then Germany, Spain, and England.

So my sixth sense went off, and I caught her, I looked at her blue eyes, her pale white skin, and dark black hair, a black loose shirt that reached her belly, and a black skirt that went to just above her knees, a tight belt, and red all-stars.

As our eyes connected, I realized it was Lucy, Maria's sister, who was in the Glee club. "Hey." I smiled.

A smiled crossed her face, "Hey."

I lifted her up, and we walked off towards the choir room. "Thanks for catching me, Captain Tsubasa." Lucy said, joking with me.

"It's what I do." I responded to her.

Then I felt an arm around my neck, and saw Sugar behind us. "Sup, guys." She said.

"Hey, pretty lady." I responded to her, as she kissed me on the cheek, and did the same thing to Lucy.

"I saw that dude knock you over, douche." Sugar said, looking at Lucy.

"Yeah, lucky Alex was there to catch me." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, good reflexes, tiger." Sugar said.

"So... Anyone know what Mr Shue is assigning?" I asked the two girls next to me.

"If I knew we wouldn't be talking about this some guy knocking Lucy over." Sugar said. "That would've been more interesting."

"Gee, love you too, Sugar." Lucy said sarcastically.

Sugar laughed, and hugged Lucy. I laughed at their joke, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the football players slam Blaine against the lockers. I dropped my backpack, and books, and ran over, as I saw Blaine drop his books violently and shove the player, I had been to the gym with Blaine, so I knew Blaine could fight, but the football player had friends. I separated them, "Blaine, calm down." I told him.

The football player pushed me against the lockers, "Don't tell this fag to calm down, I'm going to knock him out." The player said, he was tall, wore his jock jacket, jeans, he was pale, and had red hair.

I got angry, and stood up, and got in his face, and showed him against the locker, and lifted him off his feet, holding his shirt. "Don't touch me. And don't insult him." I told him angrily, as his friends where about intervene, Blaine tapped on my shoulder, his hair was combed with gel like always, wore a dress shirt, and green sweater vest, with tight jeans, and dress shoes.

"Let's go Alex, he's not worth it." Blaine told me, holding my shoulder, and pushing me away from him.

Sugar and Lucy followed us, "What is their problem?" Sugar asked.

"Homophobes, douche bags, assholes, not loved enough, insecure, you name it. Nobody bullies a person for no reason." I explained as we walked away, Lucy put her arm around my waist, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't get in fights though. Like Blaine said, it's not worth it." Lucy said, in a pouted manner.

"Yeah, let's just forget them." Blaine said, I nodded, and we walked into the choir room. Lucy kissed me on the cheek, before taking her arm off my waist, and walked over and sat between Brittany and Tina who where sitting in the front row, and Sugar sat next to Maria, who where sitting directly behind the other girls. I went to sit, in between my best friend Sam, and my long time friend Chris. While Blaine sat next to me, and Artie, Rory, and Joe sat in front of us.

"Dude, what was that?" Sam asked me.

"What was what?" I asked back.

"Lucy was all over you." Chris said, his boyish Spanish accent.

"What? No she wasn't." I replied, not really following them.

"Okay, dude, whatever you say." Sam said, turning to Rachel who was coming in.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Mr Shue is busy, so I'm filling in for him today." Rachel smiled at them.

"Lord help us." I joked.

Rachel threw the green marker at my head, perfectly.

"Hey!" I laughed, holding my hand over my forehead.

The others chuckled, and smiled, "Okay, so this week, we're going duets, but with a twist." Rachel told us. "This will be like the voice four judges, two males, and two females, Me and Sugar, and Mr Shue and Blaine, the boys will be judged by Mr Shue, and the girls by me and Sugar."

"Why Sugar?" Maria asked.

"We all know that Sugar... Is still working on her singing." Rachel said.

Sugar nodded in agreement, and as did we.

"Alright, so it'll be, Tina versus..." Rachel said, biting her lower lip, and looking at the girls, "Alright, it's her versus Maria."

"Then Brittany, against Lucy." Rachel said. Then looked at the boys, and took out a paper, "Mr Shue said, Sam versus Alex, Artie versus Joe, and Rory versus Christian."

"So whoever sings the best, will win?" Rory asked, eying Chris.

"Hell no!" Rachel said, "No, it's whoever is more spontaneous, who gets the most attention, whoever puts in the most effort, the vocals only play a small part, I mean it's not that you sing better, but maybe just get a little pitchy at times, or nervous."

"Ah, good." Rory said.


End file.
